


8:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was Reverend Amos Howell's final smile before he sobbed.





	8:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

It was Reverend Amos Howell's final smile before he sobbed as Supergirl gave in to her injuries.

THE END


End file.
